Watching the Children
by Col Sanders
Summary: I plan on doing more of these, w/ each character i.e Marron and Krillen. I NEED IDEAS! R


"Chi Chi, please, I don't know how to take care of little kids."  
"Goku... he's only one and a half." Chi Chi said calmly. "He's a pleasant child, he won't be bad, will you Goten?" Chi Chi looked to the young child in the high chair. Goten responded with a large grin. "See..."  
"But..." Goku was speechless. "Ohhh..." He sighed, knowing he would lose the argument.   
"Good, well I'm heading out, be good Goten." Chi Chi left.  
"Okay Goten let's go... do something." As soon as Goku picked up the child he started screaming and crying, but it wasn't normal, it was as if Goten was faking or making himself cry to get on Goku's worse side. Goku tried rocking the child in his arms, attempted to hush him, but Goten continued getting louder and louder. "How about we go outside and play?" Goku asked the child. Goten slowly but surely stopped crying. He started clapping his hand's together. "Okay..." Goku's smile return. He opened to door and stepped outside into the warm and slightly humid day. He set Goten down. The child immediately walked off. Goku kept him in sight. He relaxed as Goten plopped down. The child immediately seeing that Goku was relaxed crept towards a large puddle of mud. He almost jumped in. He landed hard, but enjoyed what he could. He splashed in the mud. The mud splashed up onto his face and into his hair. He got his clean white clothes covered in the brown liquid.  
Goku looked up to see no Goten. "Goten..." he searched around. "Goten..." He heard Goten giggling and walked to the side of the small house. "Ohhh no Goten!" Goku was slightly shocked, seeing his son completely covered in mud. He walked over to the child splashing his hands in the mud. "Hey Goten." He kneeled down to his son's level. "You funny little," A large splatter of mud interrupted Goku. "Ahhh my eyes! MY EYES!" Goku ran around frantically. Goten giggled at his father. "Ahhh get it out!" he ran around in the same place, until finally he thought to wipe the mud out with his hands. "Ahhh much better." He walked over to Goten. "Hey Goten, come on you need a bath."  
Upon hearing the word "bath" Goten started screaming. He flailed his tiny arms in the mud, tears streaming from his eyes.  
Goku picked up the small child. "Come on, we both know you need a bath."  
Goten started screaming even louder.  
Goku walked into the house and immediately into the bathroom. He set Goten down, which would be a big mistake. He went and turned the water on. Goten immediately got up and started running around, his muddy feet making miniature feet marks, his little hands rubbing on the walls. Goten tripped and fell. He fell hard on his hand. He started screaming even louder as the small amount of blood collected in his palm. He rolled from side to side and finally rolled onto his back, making huge mud spots on the once clean floor. Goku walked over and picked up the kicking and screaming, muddy child.  
"See what happens." Goku said to the little child. He took the gradually calming child's clothes off with some dispute from Goten. He set the child in the warm water. "It's not so bad is it?" Goku asked the child as he splashed a little water onto the child's skin. The mud fell from the Goten. Goten started giggling, splashing in the warm water. Goku got a rag and wet it. As Goku brought it closer and closer Goten started whining. Goku wiped the mud from Goten's hair with much whining and futile attempts to get away. Goku opened the door to the bathroom, letting some of the hot air escape. He allowed Goten to splash some more than took the child from the bathtub. He wrapped him in a warm fuzzy towel. The second Goku's grip weakened slightly Goten ran off outside, buck-naked. He started kicking up dirt onto his wet body.  
Gohan leaned back in his chair and looked out the window, to see a naked Goten, who was running around, and a slightly shocked Goku. He snickered, and then burst out into pure laughter. He fell backwards in his chair and landed hard on the ground still laughing. "Owww... ha... ha." He laughed. He wiped a tear from his eye.  
Goku stared wide-eyed, mouth open starring at the child he just bathed. Goten fell down backwards. He tried unsuccessfully to get up. He started to whine. Goku sighed. "Ohhh..." He whined. Goku went up and grabbed the dirty child and refilled the bathtub. He set the crying Goten in. He quickly washed him and dried him off. After 20 minutes he successfully got Goten into his blue wool pajamas. He set Goten into his playpen. The young child grabbed at his pajamas in a futile attempt to get them off. He rubbed his small scrape with the zipper on the front. He immediately cried out in pain. Goku picked up Goten. He looked at him. "You hurt your booboo?" Goku looked at the small scrape that started bleeding slightly. "Let's get that cleaned up." He took Goten into the already messed up bathroom. He dug out the isopropyl alcohol and a small band-aid. "This is going to sting a little." Goku said in his little child voice. He opened the bottle and looked up at his son, who was staring at the bottle. Goku poured a small amount onto Goten's palm, causing the child to cry out in pain. The child slightly gripped his tiny hands together and started throwing one of his temper tantrums. Goku quickly put the band-aid onto the small wound. "See all better." Goku grinned. Goten continued crying. Goku's stomach growled. "Looks like I need something to eat. What about you?" Goten giggled. "I guess I'll take that as a yes." He walked into the kitchen and set Goten down in his high chair. He walked over to one of the various cabinets. He opened it up. He took out a jar of baby food. "Would you like some banana?"  
Goten shook his head.  
"How about some nice creamed corn?"  
Goten shook his head.  
This went on for 10 minutes. Goku decided to go to the fridge.  
"Let's see... milk?"  
Goten shook his head.  
"Chocolate milk?"  
Goten shook his head.  
"Chocolate milkshake?"  
Goten moved his little head up and down.  
"Okay... um..." Goku grabbed a bottle and poured the chocolate milkshake into the bottle. He tightened on a top. He handed the bottle to Goten. Goten immediately started drinking down the contents. Goku walked over to help the child. Goten let out a short cry telling Goku to back off. He also held the bottle away from Goku. "Okay..." Goku looked at the mess from the cabinet. "Chi Chi is not going to like this." Goku's stomach growled. "Looks like I need something to eat too." Goten giggled. Goku went from the parent to the child searching for something to eat.  
"Ahhh..." Goku relaxed as he dropped his chop sticks into the bowl that was once full of chicken. Goten laughed at his father. He inverted the bottle to find nothing coming out. There was still stuff in the bottle. He smacked the bottle against the side of his high chair. He untwisted the top, so that it came off. He inverted the bottle above his little head. He took one little hand down and poked a finger into the bottle. All of a sudden the contents came rushing down, landing on Goten. "Ohhh no." Goku said. Goten giggled. He started laughing. "Heh... I bet." Goten licked some of the chocolate milkshake from his hand. "You done?" Goten responded with a burp. "I'll take that as a yes." Goku picked up Goten "Let's go..." He thought. He started the bathtub. Goten started thinking. Goku got out some pajamas for Goten. "Time to take a bath." Goten immediately started trying to escape from his father's grasp. Goku's grasp remained strong. He took Goten into the bathroom and shut the door. He set Goten down. "Now are we going to do this the easy way, or the hard way?" Goten stood, arms crossed with a dirty look on his face. "Hard way?" Goku asked. Goku grabbed Goten and took his dirty pajamas off." He held the naked Goten in his arms.  
Goten smirked evilly. "Peepee."   
"What?" Goku got a strange look on his face. He than noticed his side felt wet, no very wet. "Goten, you silly boy!" Goku laughed. Goten's smirk went to a frown  
"Daddy not mad," he thought. Goten hmmfed.  
Goku set the child into the bathtub. "I'll be back Goten." Goku Quickly ran out and put a new shirt on. He returned with an identical shirt. "There we go*" Goku bathed Goten, than put him into another set of pajamas. Goku took Goten to his room and set him into his playpen. He grabbed one of the cleaning robots Bulma got Chi Chi and turned it on in the bathroom. He went back into Goten's room and walked over to his playpen. "So Goten, are you going to behave?" Goten still had a dirty look on his face. "Guess not." Goku sighed. 'This kid needs to lighten up. What to do, what to do?' "Hey Goten, I've got an idea, why don't we play with your blocks. Goten looked up at his father. He giggled. "Okay..." Goku took Goten out of his playpen and set him next to him on the ground. Goku than got the massive box of blocks, he set it down next to Goten. "Okay Goten, let's get started." Goten blew a spit bubble.  
A while later...  
"Well our tower is certainly... interesting." Goku stared up at the large "tower" they had built. "Do you agree Goten?"  
Goten waved his small head up and down. The baby smiled at their "tower", which had taken o so long. He let out a yawn.   
"Hmmm." Goku looked over at Goten. Goten let out another yawn. "You tired?" Goku picked up Goten. "Let's go check what time it is." He stood up and walked off into the kitchen. '6:00 Chi Chi should be home soon' Goku thought. He looked over at the counter. "Hey, what happened to all the baby food?" Goku asked no one. He walked up to the cabinet to find it in perfect order. "That's nice... don't you think so Goten... Goten." Goku looked down at Goten, who had been lulled to sleep. His little head propped against Goku's chest, the gradual rise and fall of his chest. "Let's put you in your crib." Goku walked back into Goten's room, set Goten down in his crib, and pulled a small white blanket up on Goten. The tiny baby's chest gradually rose and fell. Goku pulled over a chair and sit down. He watched his son, proud. He himself fell asleep.  
Chi Chi walked in with the pile of groceries, and other assorted things in her hands. She set the down on the counter. "Goku!" She called out. Goku came in groggily.  
"Yeah Chi Chi?" He wiped the sleep from his eyes.  
"Let's see..." Chi Chi walked around the house. "Well the house is still standing, there are no messes, and... wow Goten is asleep... I trust Gohan is studying."  
"I think so."   
"Think..." Chi Chi glared at Goku. "Well let's go find out." She walked of to Gohan's room. She opened the door to find Gohan watching TV. "GOHAN!"  
"Ahhh!" Gohan fell backwards in his chair. "Hehehe hey mom."  
"Young man what are you doing?"  
"Ummm, you know the video cameras Bulma installed outside."  
"Yes..." Chi Chi said.  
"Well... watch." Chi Chi walked over and watched the small "clip" from the video cameras. Gohan turned it on. Chi Chi's jaw dropped as she saw Goten running around. The clip ended.  
Chi Chi snickered. "Now Gohan this is... nothing to stop... studying about." She snickered between each couple words.   



End file.
